The Digidestined Write A Story
by Sarafina22
Summary: Exactly what the title says. now has part 2
1. Default Chapter

The Digidestined Write A Story  
  
One day the older Digidestined came up with a mindless, pointless activity for the younger kids.  
"We want you all to work together and write a story and then show it us," Joe said, acting like he was their teacher. "Not only will it improve your writing skills but-  
"IT'LL HELP DEVELOP TEAMWORK!" Tai yelled, pumping his fist in the air.  
"Oh, you mean it'll teach Davis to hog the spotlight just like you did?" TK asked.  
"I do not hog the spotlight, TI!" screeched Davis.  
"Well, we'll leave you kids alone so you can get some work done," Sora said with a smile. She and the others left.  
"Okay, I wanna go first," Davis said. "Give me that pen."   
He stared writing.  
"Hey," Cody said, as he read what Davis was writing over his shoulder. "I thought Veemon wasn't able to become Magnamon anymore."  
"I'm just taking a few creative liberties," Davis said defensively. "Now what should I do next . . ."  
"I WANNA WRITE SOMETHING!" Yolei screamed in his ear.  
While Davis was clutching his ear in pain, Yolei grabbed the paper and pen and started scribbling furiously.  
"This is boring!" Davis complained, as he also read what she was writing over her shoulder. "And it has nothing to with the part I wrote!"  
"The part you wrote was stupid and pointless," Yolei snapped back. "Now go find something else to do, you jerk. I have to write the part where the stunningly handsome prince falls in love with me."  
"No, I have to fix the story!" Davis insisted. He grabbed the paper and ran across the room with it before Yolei could catch him.  
After Davis had finished writing some more, TK remarked, "Um, has anyone besides me noticed how everyone except Davis sort of gradually fades out of the story?"   
"Don't worry I'll put you guys in," Davis said. "I'll make you all be kidnapped." He was about to write down something else when Cody interfered.   
"I've got a better idea," said Cody. "Let's have someone else write some. It is supposed to be a team effort. How about TK?"  
"Alright," TK agreed. He took the pen.  
Davis made gagging noises as he read what TK was writing.  
TK then paused for a moment. Then he took of his hat and set it aside. His eyes got a hard glint in them.  
Kari's eyes widened and she pulled the pen away from TK. "Um, I think we should try and keep this fairly non-violent," she said.  
TK's eyes blazed for a minute but then he calmed down and put his hat back on.  
"Give me that!" Yolei shouted. She had barely written anything when she stopped and frowned. "Hmmmmm, who should I make the prince be?" Yolei wondered, getting spacey-eyed as she thought about the many boys she had crushes on.  
Izzy burst through the door at this exact moment. "Hi guys," he said cheerfully. "The other kids asked me to help you guys out a bit. Here, let me see that paper."  
  
"Okay," Yolei said. "But you have to continue on from the part I was writing."  
Izzy wrote a few things down.  
"I like computers and everything," Yolei interrupted after a moment. "But this story is supposed to be about ME."  
"Says who?" Davis demanded.   
While they were arguing Cody got the pen and paper.  
He paused for a moment. "What can I make my heroes come racing into town in?"  
"Their convertible!" Yolei shrieked. "I love convertibles!"  
"I don't think they have convertibles in Princess Yolei's kingdom. You were riding a white horse a minute ago," Kari pointed out.  
But Cody was already writing it down.  
"There!" he said triumphantly for a moment. "Why don't we show it to the other kids now?"  
"But it's not finished," Yolei pointed out.  
"I know," Cody replied. "But I think we should pause at this moment in the story, because the plot is getting dramatic and we want to keep our readers in suspense. After they see it we'll work on the next part where can somehow try and tie Davis' and TK's subplots in with the main one."  
The kids all tromped out of the computer lab where'd then been writing for some reason and found Sora.  
"Read it, hurry!" Davis yelled as Kari shoved it in her face.   
"Okay," Sora said.   
  
1 day the digidestined was walking along. Davis was being very smart and leading them. TA was being anoying and whereing an uglee hat on his head. Suddenly a DarkTyrannomon came out of the ground rite in front of our heros. Davis heroiclly raced forward and help up his D terminal Vmon degivolve he said in a loud voice. "Vmon degivolve to magnamon!" said veemon. It was a very tuff dangerus fite. But magnamon one of course. He beat up the Tyrannomon good.  
Once upon a time there was a lovely princess named Yolei Inoue. She lived in a beautiful castle surrounded by servants. Life was perfect.  
But one day an evil tyrant named Mummymon came to the kingdom. He soon had the peaceful villagers in his iron grip of terror! What could they do? They were trapped. Was their any hope at all . . . ?  
YES! Princess Yolei came to their rescue. She rode down the castle drawl bridge on a shining white horse.  
Mummymon laughed evilly. He pulled out a vial of poison and said, "I have poisoned the your uncle the king, Princess. With him sick and out of the way I shall rule this pitiful little kingdom!"  
"Watch what you're calling pitiful, Mummymon!" Yolei shouted. All around were astounded not only by her beauty, but by her brains as well.  
Back in the REALITY magnamon had just beat tryannomon and done rilly well.   
"davis, you're digimon is so great." Kari said smilng. Then suddenly there came 100 MORE TYRANNOMONS! But davis was not scared cuz he had the digiegg of kerage and then magnamon super degivolved into something that was a cross between flamedramon and magnamon. It was flamemagnamon. He was 10 storys hi.The 100 tyrannomons were not match for hes greatness. They lost.Davis and flamemagnamon had tryumpfed over all evil in the degital world. They were heros.  
While Davis was off fighting the Tyrannomons and Yolei was being a princess there was a peaceful meadow in the Digiworld. Bunny rabbits and Patamons hopped merrily through the daises. Everyone was so happy in the peaceful world of hope.  
But then DEVIMON came! He was an evil shadow that spread over the land. He enslaved the helpless bunnies and Patamons. They were helpless to resist him.  
They had to stop Devimon. So they devised a plan. In the middle of the night, several bunny rabbits and Patamons crept into Devimon's evil Fortress of Eternal Darkness.   
Devimon was standing before more innocent Digimon he captured and was working them to death. He did not see the bunny rabbit creeping up behind him, not until it was too late.  
He turned and laughed cruelly. "What are you doing here, you little sneak?! I will destroy you like all the rest!"  
But he was wrong. The cute, little bunny rabbit hopped forward, it's eyes shining with hope and then- IT BASHED DEVIMON'S ROTTEN SKULL IN WITH A HAMMER! BLOOD GUSHED OUT AND-  
Back in the fair kingdom the beautiful princess was about to rescue Prince something or other who really isn't important right now.   
What WAS important was that Princess Yolei did not know that all the computers in the entire kingdom had been reprogrammed by a mysterious figure. He had installed special systems programs that enabled him lock out everyone in the kingdom, so they couldn't even get into their own computers anymore. Then he prepared for his final plan, which would strike a devastating blow to the entire world!   
He took out a COMPUTER VIRUS- OH THE HORROR, and inserted into the master computer. It wiped the entire hardrive and then began installing new, hideous software, software that would spell doom for the entire world if not stopped!  
Just when all looked hopeless for Princess Yolei and her people, help arrived. It was the Kendo Society of Justice. They came racing into town in their convertible. They rolled down the windows and leapt out into the street. The evil computer maniac came racing by at that exact moment. What a coincidence. They got into a fight. Who would win?  
  
"Isn't that a dramatic place to end part 1?" Cody asked as Sora set the paper down.  
"Um I guess so," she said.  
"You don't think it is, do you!" Davis said loudly. "I knew we should have ended it in the part about me!"  
"I think it's so dramatic that if I were reading in a magazine somewhere and I hadn't written I wouldn't be able to put it down!" Cody said proudly.   
"It's great!" Sora lied. "I can't wait for the next part."  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

  
Here's the next part. And when it's telling their ages and grades I just used the ones from the Japanese version.  
  
"Okay, let's start part 2," Cody said as the Digidestined all tromped back into the computer lab.  
"Wait," Davis interrupted. "All great books have other stuff in them like the I would like to dedicate this book to section and about the authors."  
"So, then Kari can do the dedication and TK will do the about the authors section," Yolei decided. "Cody, Davis, and I will continue on with the plot."  
Izzy came in with more paper and pens for everyone and they all sat down and started writing. He was about to leave when a light bulb suddenly appeared over Yolei's head.   
"I know, Izzy!" she yelled. "You know how books have reviews in the back of them where critics tell how great they are?! Why don't you write a bunch of reviews telling how great our book is and make it look like they're from different people?"  
"That doesn't seem very honest," Izzy said.  
"So what!?" Yolei demanded. "It's a great work of literature isn't it? People deserve to read it and the only way the will is if you write some reviews!"  
"Well, okay," Izzy said finally.  
Happily, the Digidestined continued their story.  
  
  
Part 2  
  
We would like to dedicate this book to our good friend Ken, who unfortunately was playing soccer while we were writing it. We hope he enjoys it because we worked very hard on it and he's even in parts of it, sort of.  
  
The Kendo Society of Justice fought against the Evil Computer Psycho in the streets of DigiTown. It was an epic battle of good and evil.  
The Kendo Society of Justice was winning (of course) when suddenly the Evil Computer Psycho cheated and became a bad sport when he ran away and stole they're beautiful convertible.   
Then he loaded the convertible with tons of explosives. Oh, no, what was he going to do???!!!  
To everyone's horror and shock he drove the convertible straight into Princess Yolei's castle! He leapt out of the way and did a back flip in the air and landed in a ditch, so he was clear when the explosion hit.  
BOOM!   
It was devastating. The castle flew apart into twenty-million pieces. Where it had once stood there was only a big crater.  
But no one was in the castle when it blew up because I don't like violence like Davis and TK do.  
Princess Yolei said, "Oh dear! What ever shall I do?! My beautiful castle is gone!" Then she fainted dead away in the middle of the street.  
The Evil Computer Psycho laughed evilly, "Bwhahahahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed.  
Then DUN DAH DUN (that is the heroes' music playing by the way) the Kendo Society of Justice arrived! They stood threw with there capes blowing in the wind and-  
  
Yeah, yeah, whatever. No one cares about the Kendo Unity of Justice or whatever. This story is about me, Princess Yolei. So let's get back on topic, shall we?  
Now, my beautiful castle has been blown apart by that JERK! My castle, by the way, is purple and SPARKLY. Or at least it was!   
Anyway, I recovered very quickly from fainting because I am smart and resourceful. Then I started out to make the jerk pay for what he'd done to the computers, kingdom, and my castle.  
He had beaten up the kendo people and they were gone now which is good because they were seriously getting on my nerves. He looked up when to see me coming towards him!  
"Oh no!" he cried. "It's is the beautiful Princess Yolei! She has come to make me pay for my crimes against her kingdom! There is no way I can win now!"  
But then suddenly he got an evil glint in his eyes. "Ha ha!" he giggled like the depraved maniac he was. "I have a hostage!"  
He had tied up Prince Ken form the kingdom of Soccer!  
"Come one step closer, Princess," he snarled, "and I'll kill him! Ha ha!"  
I pulled out my sword. After all, as a princess, I'd had my instructors teach me to fence. "Fine then, let us do battle!"  
He turned dead white because he knew he could never beat me in a fair fight. After all, my fencing is only secondary to my beauty and intelligence.  
  
Yeah but then came prince Davis riding his degimon named X V mon. he galoped into the degitown thing. He could c that the bad persen had tyd up ken and that the princess was trying to save him.  
You will not suced he siad valently and the bad persen was very horifyed and fritened. So he called up his army on his cellfone.  
They were a big lot of malowmyotismons and they flew thru the air to get to the degitown.  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh screemed princess yolei  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh screemed prince ken  
Bwhahahahahahahahah laughed the malomyotismons  
Prince Davis said I am not scared of u, u stoopid mallowmyotsimnos or howevr u spel that.   
The X Vmon joined with all the other degimon ever and they all dna degivolved into 1 big tuff degimon named champinmon.  
Oh no said the mallowmyot- the evil things, I do not like riting there names out because I have to look the name up on izzy computer and it takes to long and anoys me.   
The prince TI AND the lovely princess Kari came to add there power to davis's.  
The bad pesen was going to call for more reinforsements but it did not work cuz his cellfone had been crunched by x v mon.   
So they all won and lived happily ever after until they were atacked agan by something else.   
The end  
  
About the authors: Cody is 9 years old and in 3rd grade. He does not like violence. He does like kendo. Yolei is 12 and in 6th grade. Davis, the one who needs a spelling lesson, is 11 and in 5th grade. Kari, who wrote the dedication, is the same age and so am I. (I am TK by the way).  
  
  
This is a prodigious book! Buy it! It will soon be in bookstores across Japan! They part with the evil entity who sabotages computers is frightening! (Note: you may have difficulty reading some on the spelling).  
-------------------------Japan's top book reviewer  
  
  
This book is prodigious! We highly recommended it. We hope very much a sequel will be made. It is essential that you purchase this great work of literature. The plot is simply stunning. We guarantee that you will not be able to put it down.  
  
-------------------------------Books R Us  
  
  
Aft first I did not desire to read this book. But when I did I found that it was prodigious! It was very thrilling and captivating. Although, perhaps some more editing wouldn't hurt. In any case this is very excellent item to invest in.  
  
--------------------------------Mr. John Smith, P.H.D.  
  
  
Do you have no life? Do you have nothing to do with yourself? But this book today and read it! Maybe someday it will be made into a movie. Whether it does or not, you will be a much more prodigious person if you read this book.  
  
-------------------------------Computer Programmers of Japan  
  
  
"It's done!" Yolei cried happily. "Let's show it to KEN!"  
"Good idea," agreed TK. "We need someone to preview our work before we sell it to a publisher."  
They all tromped through the halls of the school until they got outside. They then raced over to the soccer field, where Ken's school's team was playing one of their school's teams (Davis was on a different one).  
"Hey, Ken!" Davis howled. "Read this story we wrote! Guess what? YOU'RE IN TWO SENTENCES OF IT!"  
"Oh joy," Ken muttered under his breath. As his friends approached he smiled brightly. "Okay, we just finished playing. Let me see it."  
He sat down on the bench and read it.  
My questions sailed through his brain. Questions like:  
Where's the first part?  
Why am I such a wimp in this thing?  
Why am I only in two sentences and Davis is in over ten?  
Why does Mallowmyotsimon remind me of marshmallows?   
Why can't Davis spell?  
Why did all the people who reviewed this book use the word prodigious?  
  
"Yeah! He read it!" said Yolei, jumping up and down. "Let's go show it to the older kids now!"  



End file.
